


Sometimes i can't control myself when i'm with you

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Mardon is a sap when he wants to be, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, sorry I was late, I got held up at work,” Barry kicked the ground with his feet, Mardon just smiled at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes i can't control myself when i'm with you

Mardon couldn’t help the nerves that were around him, he could feel the sparks against his skin, the way he was trying to control himself, his powers, and not letting go out in full force. He had to be focused, knowing exactly what to do and how to manipulate the weather enough. Cisco had helped him with the control, Caitlin and Lisa making sure that he got the right shape in place and where. He was worried about others seeing the spectacle that was about to be on display. Half of him wanted to keep this to himself, the other didn’t care, he was just wanted Barry in his arms, with him, no more holding back or running. Time to plant his feet on the ground and be still for once. 

 

He had the table set and candles lit, all he was missing was Barry, for a speedster, he really knew how to be late. His mind wasn’t helping him, he was pacing, fast, he knew it, he could hear the cackle of the lightning in his veins wanting to escape, he had it on edge, needed to. But he was breathing, focusing, making sure that it wasn’t released to early. He was caught up in his own head that he didn’t hear Barry come to the rooftop, a small cough making him jump, Barrys laughter calming him down. 

 

"Hey, sorry I was late, I got held up at work,” Barry kicked the ground with his feet, Mardon just smiled at him.

 

“I’m used to the lateness, babe,” He reached out and pulled Barry in, nuzzling his head against Barrys neck, smelling that mixture of Barry and lightning, his own powers calming at just the touch of Barrys.

 

“What’s with the getup?” Barry looked over his shoulder at the table.

 

“Nice weather, thought we could star gaze for a bit, there are no chance of showers, I checked,” He winked, Barry just rolled his eyes at him. 

 

“Sure,” Barry moved to go to the table, Mardon keeping his arms around him, leading him into a songless dance.

 

He hummed to the song that was playing when they first kissed, he could feel Barrys blush, the heat from his cheeks. Smiling to himself, he lead him around the rooftop, both looking out at the starry night, the city glowing beneath them. Mardon dipping Barry, pulling him back up. Mardon could never get over the about of beauty that was Barry Allen. Not just his face, which was more beautiful than any art of jewel he could steal, but what laid underneath. The heart that was inside of him, the conviction in his voice, the nerves of steel he had when he should have had none. The way he refuses to give up on the fights they have, the voice that was the reason in Mardons storm. The touch that could calm his nerves, the way their lightnings were intertwined with the other, the yellow with the green. 

 

“This is nice,” Barry whispered, leaning his head on Mardons shoulder. 

 

Mardon smiled, taking a deep breath and leaning away, Barry just staring at him. Mardon could feel that electricity building, he knew that Barry could feel it to. It was part of their connection, what drew them together, it was like they were linked, he knew if Barry was in pain by the way the energy felt around him. The pain in the sky was Barrys and vise versa. 

 

“After my brother died, I thought I had no one, I was alone, scared and vulnerable, all I wanted to do was hurt the man who took my family away from me, I tried, I had thought about so much that I didn’t plan for anything else, until you, instead of taking that mans life, i got another chance for a family, for you, you looked at me and didn’t see hate or disgust, you saw the pain, felt it in your veins, you talked to me on an equal level, gave me hope when I had none, strength when I didn’t know it was missing, love when I could love myself. You were the man I didn’t know I was wanting for, but I am glad I did, I strive to be what you were and are to me, to be the pillar when you are down and the guidance when you are lost, I promise to be there for you in every way that I can, for now and forever, I love you with all that I have and all that I ever will, Barry Allen,” He lent down on one knee, Barry wiping away the tears that were leaking from his eyes. Mardon closing his, breathing out as he let his powers do the rest. 

 

The small box in his hand had the ring that he had designed, plain silver with flickers of lightning bolts amongst it, Barry was looking up at where Mardons attention was, the words ‘Marry Me?’ written in the sky with lightning, Barry just nodding as he fell in Mardon, both tumbling onto the ground. The box still in his hand, Mardon slipped on the ring to his ring finger, Barry crying as he kissed him, holding onto him as they kissed, their lightnings sparking against each other. Mardon didn’t care, all he cared about was the man in his arms, the feeling in his chest and the pain that slowly seeped away.


End file.
